


Speechless

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: Lucifer's Sammy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Sammy shouldn't use words like that





	Speechless

Sam struggled as Lucifer ran a finger down his face. It was futile, of course, seeing how tied up he was, but he thought that the sentiment counted for something, at least.

Lucifer tutted. "Naughty, Sammy, no trying to get out. You know why I tied you up, and you know you deserve it."

"Fuck. You." Sam spat at Lucifer.

"Hmm, not now. I might take you up on that later, though, Sammy." Lucifer stroked Sam's hair back, away from his face.

"You motherfucker--"

"Now, Sammy, you know I don't have a mother, and even if I did, that's more Oedipus' sin, than mine. Really, Sammy, is that all you've got?" Lucifer laughed, but to Sam it sounded like metal screeching in protest at being used against kin.

"What the fuck do you want, you entitled _wanker_?" Sam seethed.

" _Excuse_  me? _What_  did you just call me?" Lucifer's tone was as hard as iron to a ghost and as deadly as the colt. "Your tongue is far filthier than I would have sullied myself with had I known. If you're going to speak like that, you won't get to speak at all. It's only fair, isn't it? Right, Sammy?"

"What? No--I--" Lucifer backhanded Sam across the face.

"What did I just say? No. Speaking." Sam bit his tongue. He'd seen Lucifer this mad before, but never at him. It was always towards God, or Michael. He may be reckless enough to throw himself into hell with the actual devil, but even he had lines he didn't cross.

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Sam didn't even manage to reduce the severity of his flinch, not when he was already so terrified of what was in front of him, but Lucifer didn't notice--or, at least, he didn't react.

Then Sam's head was strapped down to the table he was tied to. Lucifer smirked.

"Just you wait, Sammy, you'll regret it." Sam swallowed. No matter whether he believed Lucifer's promise to never lie to him, he believed this without a shadow of doubt.

Lucifer materialised a box and put it down on Sam's chest. It was heavy, and Sam struggled to draw breath into his lungs. Lucifer opened it and rummaged around. Sam could hear the clank of metal moving against metal. The sound stopped, and a wicked grin appeared across Lucifer's face.

He drew his hand up, holding a pair of pliers, and Sam grew even more afraid. He suddenly understood what Lucifer meant, and couldn't help but clamp his jaw tight. Lucifer tutted.

"Now that just won't do, will it, Sammy?" Lucifer snapped again--Sam flinched--and his lower jaw was also secured to the table with a strap, forcing his mouth wide open. Lightning quick, Lucifer had Sam's tongue trapped in the pliers. A strangled sound makes its way up and out of Sam's throat, and Lucifer giggled with glee. Lucifer yanked his hand away from Sam, and laughed some more at the scream that tore through his throat. Lucifer didn't stop. He stretched Sam's tongue as far as it could, and then made one final tug on it, ripping it out. A fountain of blood spurted out of Sammy's mouth, covering both him and Lucifer in the red ichor.


End file.
